


【GGAD】Rose of no man’s land

by Guniko



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guniko/pseuds/Guniko





	【GGAD】Rose of no man’s land

“召唤呼神护卫时你需要一段记忆，不是普通的那种，而是你一想起来就会感到身体注满力量、能让你不自觉露出微笑的美好记忆。”阿不思慷慨地跟盖勒特分享他的成功心得，“闭上眼睛，集中注意力，把自己沉浸到回忆中去。回想当时的每一个细节，越详尽越好，画面声音、想法感受、色彩气味……Expecto patronum！”

他边说边做，挥动魔杖在空中舞出优美的曲线。念出咒语的一刻，他的杖尖骤然亮起，银色的凤凰拍打着翅膀从一片耀目白光中飞了出来，围着二人慢悠悠地兜圈子，长而华丽的尾羽时不时拂过阿不思的肩膀和脸庞。

“一只凤凰？哇哦。”盖勒特挑着眉为阿不思的精彩示范鼓掌，“强大而少见的守护神，真是令人印象深刻。”

“邓布利多家族流传着一个传说，一旦有人遭到威胁，凤凰就会来到他的身边。”

像是在回应阿不思的话，银凤凰发出几声清越的啼鸣，而后猛然拔高飞翔高度一头撞进虚空里。阿不思隔着空气中四处飘散的星尘细屑冲盖勒特抿唇微笑，“但我的凤凰比较特别，它是在我生命最快乐的一段时光里出现的。”

“我很好奇，你都想到了什么？”

“以前是学校里发生的一些趣事，比如第一次成功施展咒语，第一次在假期和朋友去霍格莫德村，第一次与格兰芬多的同学们共同赢得学院杯……”  
盖勒特十分擅长抓住语句中的重点，“那现在呢？”，他打断阿不思问道。

阿不思楞了一下，罕见地露出了局促羞赧的神态，“哦，这个啊，”他将视线从盖勒特身上移向别处，但这并不能阻止晚霞般醉人的酡红悄悄攀上他的面颊，“一片金色。”

他尽可能简短地描述道，停了片刻后又低下头绞着手指小声补充：“就像阳光照耀下你的头发。”

“我们初次见面的天气似乎就很好？”

“那是戈德里克山谷那周唯一的一个大晴天。”阿不思刚回答完就发觉上当了，套话成功的盖勒特抱着胸在他毫无威胁的凶狠瞪视下笑得恶劣。

“所以我可以认为你对我是一见钟情咯？”

阿不思的脸烫得可怕，几乎下一秒就要烧起来，“盖勒特•格林德沃！”他咬牙切齿地喊着金发少年的名字，“我以为你是来虚心请教问题的，而不该像现在这样想方设法戏弄我。”

“你这么说可真让我伤心，阿尔。”盖勒特强忍住笑想装出被误解的低落模样，却还是没绷住朝他促狭地眨眼，“你甜蜜又可爱，我怎么会舍得。”

阿不思看上去像是在认真思考要不要给他下恶咒，盖勒特向来懂得适可而止，迅速端正态度闭眼冥想调整进入状态。

“——Expecto patronum！”

荆棘枝条样的魔杖顶端喷涌出大股明亮气体，在空中凝成一团，丝丝缕缕如水般流动的银线将一个模糊的轮廓包裹其中，隐隐绰绰的看不分明。

“你太厉害了，盖尔。”阿不思半是惊讶半是佩服地慨叹，“我第一次召唤守护神的时候就只有一层稀薄的烟。”

“那是因为你不如我幸运，有一个甜心在身边进行现场教学。”

“停止你的甜言蜜语盖勒特，”阿不思摇头失笑，“别得意的太早，你的守护神还没成型呢，你需要继续练习。”

“也许不。”盖勒特若有所思地看向他，用魔杖快速敲着掌心一步步缩短他们之间的距离，“我觉得更需要加深某些印象……或者说，制造一份更加清楚的美好记忆。”

阿不思警觉地后撤，但他很快退无可退，不大的空间里盖勒特轻松封死了他所有的逃脱路线，把他逼到墙角后整个人贴了上来。

“你、你干嘛啊？”阿不思尝试着推开他，但盖勒特圈得很牢，呼吸间金发少年温热的气息不断蔓延过来，扰乱了阿不思心跳的频率。

“阿尔……”盖勒特不答，只是低声唤他的名字，嗓音微微发哑，带着种说不清道不明的引诱。阿不思被蛊惑了，停下挣扎任由盖勒特用吻濡湿他的额头、眉心、鼻梁，然后四目相对额头抵着额头。

一簇暗火在盖勒特的眸底闪过，他轻笑着偏头填补上最后一丝空隙。一开始那只是对唇的舔吮，但盖勒特明显不满足于此，灵巧的舌尖逐渐探入唇缝、越过牙关，投入一场舌与舌的追逐纠缠。阿不思伸出手臂环上恋人的脖颈，几乎是本能地热情回吻；他深棕色马甲的扣子崩掉了三个，衣衫下摆也被从长裤里拽出来，盖勒特微凉的手指探进来反复摩挲他的腰腹，带来引起颤栗的酥麻的痒。

当他们终于因缺氧而不得不分开时，阿不思喘得像一只残破的风箱，他按住盖勒特那只钻进他衣服里作乱的手，闭上眼咽下口水努力唤回被丢到九霄云外的理智。  
“不行，我们不能……盖勒特，现在是白天。”

一团灼热的坚硬蹭上他的大腿，时轻时重地摩擦着，盖勒特鼻间溢出色气的轻吟，略仰起头喉结因吞咽而上下滚动。他凑过来叼住阿不思饱满的下唇，用牙齿轻咬着磕碰出深浅不一的痕迹：“帮帮我，嗯？阿尔，帮帮我。”

阿不思抵抗不了这个，或者说他永远都无法真正拒绝盖勒特。眼前这人是会上瘾的毒，对他有着致命的吸引，他逃不开戒不掉，只能沉沦其中，恨不得每一寸肌肤都被留下烙印。

他放松了抓着盖勒特手腕的力道，但不堪一击的薄弱意志力还在负隅顽抗，“阿不和安娜随时可能会过来……唔！”

他的话被盖勒特的动作打断，取而代之的是不由自主发出的闷哼。盖勒特的手摸到他的私处握住他微微翘起的阴茎，带着薄茧的指腹擦过湿润滑腻的头部，过电般的快感瞬间窜上脊椎直达后脑。

“阿不福思在给他亲爱的朵拉剪毛，安娜的故事书还有三百页才读完，”盖勒特放过他饱受蹂躏的唇瓣，改为舔弄他左边的耳垂，湿热的舌沿着耳廓勾勒撩拨着，“而你已经硬了。承认吧，你想要我。”

 

阿不思被放在厚厚的草垛上领口大敞，露出圆润的肩头和胸前如奶油般细嫩的肌理；苍色的外裤已经褪掉扔至一边，但鞋袜还好好地穿着，洇有可疑水痕的内裤摇摇欲坠的挂在脚腕上。

盖勒特拉开他的双腿，覆在后腰的手顺着臀缝滑下去，找到收缩张合的某处。盖勒特试着把手指埋进去，那里面又软又热，但涩得无法勾动。

“松一点，阿尔，你太紧了。”

阿不思因为异物入侵的疼痛而绷紧身体，全部的气力都用在驱赶大脑里回荡的尖叫，漂亮的蓝眼睛里泛起晶亮的泪花，听闻盖勒特的话只是死死咬着唇摇头。

但他不肯配合不代表盖勒特没有别的办法，留在后穴的两根手指开始缓缓旋转搅动，变换着角度在内壁上按压摸索；与此同时，盖勒特隔着衬衫准确地含住他胸前的凸起，裹吮挑逗、研磨拉扯，吸得啧啧作响。薄如蝉翼的衣料被唾液濡湿，贴在被玩弄得肿胀发硬的乳尖上，透着一片欲说还休的粉，似春日里含苞待放的花蕾。

阿不思脑中一片混沌，抖着手揪住盖勒特垂落的金发，却不知是该拉开还是压得更紧。他还没来得及做出决定，在体内揉捻作怪的指尖就先一步触上了那处特殊的柔软，让他瞬间惊呼着弹起来，条件反射收紧了手指。盖勒特头皮被他拽得一疼，发出模糊的抽气声，报复似的变本加厉对他上下两处加以折磨。

阿不思再也无法吞下所有的呜咽，它们像是从灵魂深处传回的，那些如浪如潮的汹涌快感的回声。时间在下一刻静止了，世界分解成不具意义的线条和色块，阿不思耳边只有自己崩溃的哭吟，也许他还说了些别的，也许没有。他更希望是后者，在这种情形下他根本无法保证原本用来求饶的话语在脱口后会不会变成邀请，请求被更大、更长、更烫的东西填满，请求只有盖勒特才能给予的完整。

盖勒特等到了他想要的，他嗅到了一股独特的气息。馥郁而辛辣，柔美又疏离，一种混杂了沙粒和泥土的滞涩厚重的悠长芬芳——

他的玫瑰绽放了。

 

盖勒特蘸起阿不思喷溅在腹部、胸口甚至是锁骨上的白浊，一部分用于涂抹自己高高立起的性器，另一部分拿来润滑阿不思因高潮余韵翕动的后穴，没浪费一滴一毫。阿不思仰倒在墙边被夏日阳光晒得干燥温暖的稻草堆上，半阖着眼平复过快的呼吸，恰巧错过恋人眼底那抹兽类捕猎时特有的危险光芒。

他尚未回神就被盖勒特抱起来换了姿势。一双手从他腋下穿过去，搂着他引他转身，让他面对着墙分开腿跪好。他的双臂被反剪着压在身后，背被迫挺得笔直，被盖勒特嘬得红肿的乳尖触上墙壁，突如其来的冰冷刺痛激得他一个哆嗦。

盖勒特满意地松开对他的钳制从背后贴了上来，手掌包裹着弹性极佳的臀肉揉捏、向外掰开，阿不思感到一根粗长炽热的柱状物拍打在臀瓣上，然后不由分说挤进紧窄的臀缝，就着精液的辅助来回滑动。他被烫得腿软，保持不住跪姿总想往后靠，撑在墙上的手下意识抠紧墙缝，用力到指尖发白。

“别、别玩了……进来嗯，快点进来……”

盖勒特低低的笑了，迟来的羞耻感顿时席卷阿不思的全身，如果现在不是这副衣衫尽褪的样子，他发誓一定会幻影立刻移行。盖勒特用掌心覆上他的左手背，按着墙与他十指相扣，另一只手扶着阴茎缓慢而坚定的推进他又湿又紧的肠道。

阿不思清晰地感受着内部每一道褶皱被抚平的过程，哼出尾音上扬的喟叹，他明明才高潮过，却又一次硬了。可这种舒服的享受并未持续太久，阿不思基本上刚尝到甜头就哽住了。  
太深了，这种后入的体位下盖勒特进得太深了。

阿不思第一个念头是逃。他被禁锢在盖勒特与墙中间，别无选择只能往上；但他的腿已经叉开到极限，此时用力只有一个效果——牵扯着臀部肌肉夹得更紧。盖勒特毫无准备，差点被这突兀的挤压逼得缴械，喘了一声发狠全部撞了进去。阿不思的腿和小腹都抽动着打颤，侧过脸靠在墙上双手无力垂下，盖勒特把它们捞起来攥着按在他头顶，然后卖力地动起来。

这种姿势简直不能更妙，盖勒特想。他入得越里面就越能挺直腰、越节省力气，阿不思的反应也更激烈、把他咬得更紧。

太深了……不行，我受不了，轻一点……求你了盖尔……太快了，不要，疼，……

阿不思崩溃的哀求着，但他的声线又沙又媚，勾得盖勒特下腹那团火烧得更旺，动作反而愈发粗鲁。

你太棒了宝贝——盖勒特边这样说边安抚地吻着他汗湿的后颈。你里面永远都这么暖，这么会吸——他由埋在深处的小幅度顶弄改为大开大合的抽送，搏动的凶器次次刮着阿不思的前列腺往里走。

在灭顶快感和被劈开疼痛的交替下，阿不思完全勃起了，敏感的伞头随着向前的撞击一下下戳蹭墙壁粗粝的表面。他已经发不出任何声音，也再没有力气掌控这具被情欲支配的身体。在盖勒特调整位置后撤时，他整个人瘫软坐了下去，退出大半的硬物瞬间插到底，被吃进前所未有的深度。盖勒特爽得爆出一连串德语的咒骂，把脸埋进那头微卷的红色发丝里用力呼吸，重重抽插几下后射了进去。

“阿尔？”盖勒特唤着恋人的名字想交换一个吻，但扳过阿不思的脸后他屏住了呼吸。

日光洒在阿不思满是纵横交错泪痕的脸上，他蓝眸里一片失焦的恍惚，像安纳西湖面上倒映着迷离的幻影。精液从合不拢的后穴流出来，在他腿间蜿蜒；他前面也断断续续淌着水，不是出精，而是某种透明的黏液——花朵从花枝上摘下后流淌的汁液。

在那个夏日的午后，盖勒特见到了一生中最美的花开。

 

“守护神魔咒是一种高级的情感魔法，能不能成功召唤取决于你的精神状态。”

格林德沃用手指逗弄着书桌上的匈牙利树锋龙模型，巨大的落地窗外是纽蒙迦德经年不化的冰雪。

“在大多数巫师的认知里，这个魔咒根源于快乐记忆提供的力量，但他们错了，错得离谱。”他绊了胖嘟嘟的小龙一跤，然后轻巧避开了那道愤怒的火焰，面露遗憾微笑着摇头，“心灵创伤其实一样也可以，只要你坚信自己可以守护别人……或者是被别人守护的。”

“你有这样一段记忆吗？”他用异色瞳凝视面前一直低着头的黑发男孩，轻声问道。

克雷登斯怯生生地抬眼瞄他，小幅度点头。

“好，我们现在试一试。”格林德沃满意的颔首，放柔声音，“清空你的思想，集中注意回想那段记忆——”

克雷登斯深呼吸后闭上眼。

“Expecto patronum——”

一只凤凰出现在不甚明亮的房间里，克雷登斯的眼神紧跟着巡游的守护神，喜悦让他整个人都鲜活起来，散发着不一样的光彩。

“凤凰是很稀有的守护神，除你之外我只见过一个人能拥有它。”格林德沃垂着眸，慢吞吞的语调里隐约闪过一丝怀念。

“谁？”克雷登斯好奇地问。

“一个老朋友。”

“那您的守护神呢？”或许是成功带来的莫大信心，克雷登斯的胆子大了不少，“它是什么样的？” 

“黑巫师没有守护神。”格林德沃淡淡地说道，接着露出一个和蔼的笑，“今天的训练就到这里吧，你一定饿了，我的孩子。佩里已经准备好晚饭，为什么还不下楼去享用呢？”他拍了拍克雷登斯的肩，和他一起走出房门，门合上的一瞬他食指微动。

空荡无人的房间里突然起了一阵风，一些细小的银亮微尘随之集聚，在天光缄默不言的一角，一朵玫瑰悄然成形，舒展花瓣，摇曳生姿。

那是荒原上最初也是最后的玫瑰花。

FIN.


End file.
